


untitled

by csichick_2



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> post-ep for NCIS season 6 episode Legend, Part II

Sam tries his best not to panic when he sees the gunman, even though he has a sinking feeling that G is the target. After all, he did say he felt like he was being watched.  
  
He runs to warn him and swears he feels his heart stop when he sees he’s too late and can do nothing but watch as his body is riddled with bullets.  
  
He holds G as he waits for the ambulance to arrive, trying to will him to hold on, to pull through. Sam had never told the other man the true extent of his feelings for him, but he swears to himself that if – when – G pulls through, that’s the first thing he’s going to do.


End file.
